Education in fields such as science, technology, engineering, and math has been in a steady decline in the United States, resulting in the United States being ranked 28th in science in the latest study by the Program for International Student Assessment. In addition, education remains problematic elsewhere throughout the world. Therefore, students need help in developing critical thinking skills to solve problems. School classrooms are currently dominated by textbooks that neither convey the dynamic nature of science, nor actively engage students to learn. However, in recent years, the technology infrastructure within schools has improved greatly. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to find technology that addresses the need to improve students' problem solving skills in their educational courses.